Not Forever
by Omigesh
Summary: After an incident in a small village, Sasori stays behind and forces Deidara and Asuka to leave, not believing that they could survive through such terror. Without their precious Danna, they barely make it to a bigger village, Konoha. After staying there for such a time, they find Sasori and learns he's in an organization. There, they have to decide whether they want to stay, or go


Not Forever

**AN: This will just be a side story of mine. I've been working on originals lately, but they haven't been getting a lot of attention on Wattpad. So here I am again, writing Naruto fanfictions. I have another one I'm also writing. These two ideas have been in my head for a while. I hope you like them. Read and Review please :)**

**Oh and don't worry, this story is mostly Adventure and Humor. There is no real romance, just crushing and indications that are indirect :)**

**Summary: After an incident in a small village, Sasori stays behind and forces Deidara and Asuka to leave, not believing that they could survive through such terror. Without their precious Danna, they barely make it to a bigger village, Konoha. After staying there for such a time, they find Sasori and learns he's in an organization. There, they have to decided whether they want to stay, or go with their lovingly Danna.**

Chapter 1:

Imperfect Family

It was calm. A yellow haired boy was outside, sitting out in his family's backyard, reading a random book, monotonously. Seriously, it was a random book he picked out from the dusty old bookshelf that was sitting in the living room. Nobody really ever read in the household; well just one. And the books weren't even that interesting. The only reason why he picked this book was because it was more colorful than the others and the title was more appealing than the others as well.

He believe he was outside because of how good it felt outside. There was soft wind blowing, and you could smell the sheer layer of rain from last night; the grass was even sparkling from the fresh dew. Anyone could probably guess it was either spring, or nearing it from the weather. It felt good. He never really went outside anyway unless it was for training or shopping, really.

He was sitting outside on the deck of a small house-like-cabin. It was made of wood and it was small, but who really cared when you have a household of only three? On the outside, there was a light brown door, contrasting with the dark brown wood the cabin was made out of. On either side of the door, there were small windows that showed a thin layer of dust on the inside. Around the house were piles of unused wood, two tree stumps, and one axe.

Behind the house, there was a small porch with two chairs on it. The one white chair was vacant while the other was being occupied by the yellow haired boy reading the book. Like stated before, it was calm.

...

_"Dei-chan!"_

The yellow haired boy named Deidara growled. He merely tossed the girl a year younger than him from his back and onto the porch. "I told you to stop calling me Dei-chan!" He fussed, a tick mark on his tan face.

Yeah. Calm.

The girl with the semi-dark red hair stood up, rubbing her now sore rear end. Said girl was slightly dark, skin color claiming she could be the Raikage's younger sister. But of course, it wasn't true. Oddly enough, her left eye was covered with a black eyepatch, her dark red hair supporting it as well. Despite this, she was still smiling. "Dei-chan," she obviously ignored his scolding, "Sasori-senpai is out! We should do something special for him!"

Deidara smacked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He sat back down in his chair and reopened his book, attempting to find the page he left off on. "The only thing that nincompoop needs is a lesson on art," Deidara seethed. "And I'll give it to him personally, hm!"

The dark skinned girl raised her eyebrow and folded her arms against her flat chest. "Nincompoop? Isn't that used for old people?" She asked, Deidara ignoring her. "Sasori-senpai isn't old! He's just a few years older than yourself!"

"Yeah, 'older'," Deidara nodded, cerulean eyes focused on the small words in the book. "Sounds old to me."

"C'mon, Dei-chan! Let's do something for senpai! He works so hard to take care of us!" The girl with the black eye patch over her left eye tried to tempt. "I was thinking that maybe we can cook him a big meal or something?"

"And where do you think we can get that kind of money from, huh, Asuka?" Deidara asked, closing the book with his finger still in it, effectively saving his page. "Remember, we aren't rich, hm."

"So we're poor."

"Near that, yeah."

The girl named Asuka shrugged. "Well we can get what we can," she said. She smiled and skipped up to Deidara. She snatched the light blue book from his hands and tossed it behind her. It landed roughly in the vacant white chair, making a dust cloud appear around it. Deidara frowned up at her from his position on the chair. "C'mon Dei-chan! Senpai works those long hours and goes on dangerous missions! Senpai needs to come home to something exciting! Besides, nobody eats the gruel they usually serve at sweaty workshops!"

Deidara growled, standing up. "F-Fine," he gave in, making Asuka smile get bigger. "Only because I need to buy some more clay, hm."

Asuka cheered and jumped on Deidara, making them both collapse back down on the chair. Deidara blushed a dark red before shoving the thirteen year old off of himself. "D-Don't do that!" He shouted.

Asuka ignored his scolding and continued to smile.

The pair have been like this since they first felt comfortable with another. Asuka was only seven when she was taken in by both of the magnificent artist. Deidara was eight when Sasori and himself took in the loud girl. Sasori was only ten when he agreed to take her. When she first learned their names and their relationship to another, she thought they were husband and wife; believed Deidara was a girl. Therefore, she stuck with calling Deidara "Kaa-chan" and Sasori "Otousan". But after getting punched in the head, she got that out of her system. Asuka then stuck with calling Deidara "Dei-chan" and calling Sasori "Senpai" or "Sasori-senpai".

Sasori couldn't care less what her name for himself would be, as long as it wasn't stupid or implied that him and Deidara were married. Deidara, on the other hand, grew to hate his name when he got older. At his current age of fourteen, anyone would find it embarrassing to be called "Dei-chan". But hey! At least out favorite puppet lover took pride in his nickname.

Sasori and Deidara didn't know why, but they both were attracted to the girl. Asuka was just a loving person, they supposed. But out of the three, Sasori would have to be the most attracted to the both of them, though he'd never admit it. It's certain that he'll risk his life for the both of them, though.

The three have been close, are rarely ever seen apart for so long. The only exception is when Sasori goes away for a couple of days, to a few weeks. Everyone in the small village know that they're basically a family who sticks together without fail.

All three pray that nothing ruins this.

"Asuka, hurry your ass up or I'm gonna leave you, hm!"

"My pants got dirty! It looks like someone took a crap on them, Dei-chan!"

"Don't call me that! ... And hurry up!"

**OOO**

The pair were now in the center of the small village. The village wasn't that big, or well-known. But both characters believed it was nice and calming and the people were kind and considerate.

There were many stalls set up around the center of the village. Many items were up for sell and many items were n sell. Deidara and Asuka mainly looks for food items or anything they could use as an ingredient. They ignored the ridiculous items such as jewelry, expensive clothing, comic books, and physic stalls.

They had a while to get anything they needed and even some time if they wanted to do anything extra. From looking at the sky, Deidara could tell that it was twelve in the afternoon, raging on one; most stalls close around noon.

Asuka and Deidara both carried a basket, looking for items they were capable of making something good out of. Asuka's basket was already filled to the brim. Unfortunately, her basket was filled with the things she liked—Ramen, sweets, and oranges. Deidara quickly noticed this and a tick mark was thick on his forehead. "Baka, those are the things you like! Get things that Danna might like, hm!" And with that, he hit her on top of her head.

Soon, both hand held baskets were filled with things Sasori might like or eat. In all, there were some weapons, random wooden pieces, poison, a few puppet dolls on Asuka's behalf, believing he might play with dolls in his spare time, and strawberries. Deidara also bought some clay for himself. He had to buy something for Akari since he bought something for himself, thanks to Akari yelling and complaining; Akari bought herself some sweets and ramen.

They soon headed home, figuring Sasori might be back in a few hours or so. When they returned, they immediately began to start on dinner, Deidara doing most of the work while Asuka usually tasted the food just to make sure Sasori was like it. Sometimes, she'd even overdo it and "taste" more than she should. Deidara temporarily banned her from the kitchen so Asuka spent her time wrapping the gifts they bought for Sasori. To make sure it'd be an even amount of presents, she grabbed a random book from the dusty old shelf and wrapped it up.

"You're an idiot, I swear..." Deidara mumbled, witnessing what she just did. But he let her slip. He set the small table for four up, placing all the plates and silverware on the table as well as the lot of food. When he was finished, he wiped his hands on the yellow pastel colored apron. "Asuka, go take a shower before Sasori gets here."

Said girl only scratched her head from her place on the living room floor. "That's a long process, you know..." She tried to explain, wanting to get out of taking a shower. "The washing is easy. It's just the drying off part and finding clothes and putting them on is the hard part. You understand?"

"Just. Go. Take. A. Shower." Deidara growled for the nth time that day. Asuka stared at him for a while, trying to see if he was playing or was he actually serious. When she quickly find out he was serious by a butcher knife almost decapitating her head, she surrendered and took a shower. Deidara sighed, "I feel like a damn father with that girl, hm."

Despite his words, he actually liked spending time with her.

When Asuka was out the shower, Deidara took a shower as well, leaving Asuka in her room to change clothes. With haste, she changed into a dark green shirt that was a tad bit bigger than her person, and some navy capris. The laid-back girl didn't worry about combing through her wet hair; she threatened it to dry tangle-less, believing her inanimate red hair will believe her.

Asuka was lounging out the dirty sofa when she heard the door open. She jumped up with a heart warming smile on her face. Her feet flew towards the door, giving the person who opened the door no time to breathe. "Senpai!" Asuka cried.

"Hello, Asuka-chan," Sasori greeted with a smooth, nonchalant voice. He waited a silent minute before asking, "How long do you plan to hug me?"

"As long as I can."

Wordlessly, Sasori removed the girl from his person and patted her head. Asuka frowned, staring up into the dull, hazel brown eyes of Sasori. "I'm not a dog, you know?"

"Where's the yellow haired brat?" Sasori asked, peeking down the dark, short hallway. The hallway only contained three doors: one on the side which was the bathroom, two down the hall which were small bedrooms.

"He's in the shower," Asuka said, walking up to Sasori again. "I think he's changing now... I dunno... I can go check?"

Sasori gave her a strange look, "I don't want you going back there while the stupid Gaki is changing."

"I bet he has nothing down there anyway," Asuka said with a shrug. "He looks too much like a woman to have anything—"

"_Oi!_ Baka! Shut your damn mouth, hm!" Deidara yelled, appearing down the hallway, his eyes blank. Asuka only grinned and flashed him a peace sign.

Sasori sighed, "Can I take a shower before you two brats explain to me what's all that over there?" He asked, pointing to the kitchen/ dining area.

"Dammit, senpai! Your eyes have no blind spot, do they?!" Asuka said, upset of how Sasori found out. She thought that he probably even knew the moment he stepped in the doorway.

"They do," he said as he stalked down the hallway. "I'm just keen with my surroundings, that's all."

Sasori's shower ended quick and he changed into a random dark blue shirt and black pants. He found no reason to wear shoes around the house so he closed his bedroom door and walked to the front. His hazel eyes witnessed Deidara and Asuka at the table, either grinning or smirking at him. He inwardly shrugged and sauntered over to the table and sat down as well. "Well?" He began, beginning to get a little impatient.

Deidara nudged Asuka, making her rub her arm. "You were working so hard Senpai and you always come home to some regular, average, and clichéd dinner. We wanted to do something special for you so Dei-chan and I—"

"Only me."

"—so Dei-chan and _I_ decided to prepare a large dinner for you," she ended with a smile. "But we also brought a few presents we want you to open before you eat." She added, making the male redhead raise an eyebrow. She passed him the few gifts and he opened them with no haste, unlike a normal human.

"A book from the bookshelf," he stated, placing it under his dinning chair. "Very nice, Asuka," he stated, his words heavily coated in sarcasm. Deidara chuckled and Asuka grinned. "Weapons," he stated as he examined them. "They look expensive."

"They were on sale, hm," Deidara said with a slight nod.

Sasori grunted and continued to open his gifts. "Poison," he stated, flicking the test tubes in which they resided in. "I was in need of poison on my last mission. I appreciate this." Deidara wallowed in his appreciation.

Asuka tried her absolute best to hold in her laughter when Sasori was opening the very last gift. Deidara only shook his head with a smirk on his face. When Sasori finally opened the gift, his face held confusion and regret, automatically making both the teens laugh. It took a while for them to calm down, and when they did, Sasori was staring them both down. "Dolls?"

"Yeah, don't you play with dolls in your spare time?" Asuka joked, causing to Deidara to chuckle.

Sasori sighed. "When have you ever seen me play with such childish toys? Playing with dolls are for young girls; I am not a girl, neither do I act young."

Asuka wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes from her laughter, "Sorry, Senpai. Just wanted to have a little fun."

"Just know that it was all Asuka," Deidara immediately accused.

"Of course," Sasori agreed. He silently clapped his hands together with an, "Itadakimasu," the other quickly following pursuit. They ate dinner that night making jokes, laughing, and just talking like civil people.

**OOO**

It was currently night. The skies were now as dark as black, anyone barely able to see the navy in the sky. You could see the tiny, white dots in the sky known as stars and the small, white moon lit up the earth. Outside was rather cooler than it was in the morning, forcing Sasori to put up a barrier that allowed the coldness to keep from coming inside the wooden cabin.

Asuka was in the kitchen washing the dishes from dinner. She didn't get to wash them until now, which was ten, going on eleven at night. After dinner, they just hung out in the living room, not really doing anything significant but they enjoyed their time relaxing.

Sasori was doing his weekly chore such as cleaning the living room that wasn't even that much of a mess besides the books scattered everywhere on the floor, thanks to the "Book War" Deidara and Asuka had. The red headed male had no clue when that dusty old bookshelf became so popular.

Deidara was cleaning the the kitchen which required for the tiled floor to be swept, the counters to be cleaned, and the stove to be clean. He finished the table earlier. Deidara hated when he had to clean the kitchen because that's basically doing everything the resides in the kitchen. It's a long process, really.

"I'll be in my room," Sasori said as he headed down the hall. "Goodnight." He last said before he disappeared behind the now closed door.

Deidara finished with a relieving sigh. He wrung his rag out in the bleach water which was meant for washing dishes. He noticed how Asuka still had a long way to go before she was finally done, and once she was done, she'd have to clean the sink. The cerulean eyed boy sighed, smoothly taking the rag she used for washing dishes. Deidara forced a smile on his face, "I'll do the rest of the dishes. You go to bed, hm."

Asuka blinked at him, giving him a rather surprised look in her lone, green eye. She gave him a half smile and a half grin. "Thanks, Dei-chan," she said and hugged him around his waist.

"D-Don't call me that, hm!" Deidara stammered, a pink blushing quickly forming on his sun-kissed face. "A-And get off of me, hm!"

Asuka knew Deidara was embarrassed. He would add "hm" on the ends of his sentences more often than he usually would. She was finally shoved off of Deidara and she heard him mumble, "This is what I get for being nice." The dark redhead sniggered before skipping down the hall.

_I should tell Senpai goodnight,_ Asuka thought, knocking on his bedroom door. She heard soft shuffling noises before the door finally opened, revealing a much awoken sixteen year old. "Hn?" The hazel eyed teen sounded.

"You're still awake?" She questioned.

"I never said I was going to sleep, did I?" Sasori asked her, raising a perfect red eyebrow. Asuka sheepishly rubbed her neck. "What did you need?" He asked, rather impatiently.

"Oh, nothing really, Senpai! Just wanted to tell you goodnight," Asuka answered with a grin. Sasori remained impassive and only patted her unruly hair before returning inside his room. Asuka followed the similar gestures in went inside of her room.

It was nearing one in the morning when Deidara was finally finished with washing the dishes. He quickly ran over the sink and behind it. Lazily, he just dropped the dirty rag on the side of the sink and washed his hands. He stretched, popping his back and his arms, both stiff from being in the same position for about an hour.

While walking down the hall, he noticed Sasori's room light was still on. There was a small frown on his face before he quickly shook his head. _If he becomes an insomniac, that's not my problem_ he thought as he opened Asuka's room door.

Deidara saw that she was sleeping almost soundlessly, only softly snoring. He sauntered over to her bed, pulling the dark green covers up to her neck. Deidara climbed into the other side of the bed, having a decent amount of respectful space between the two.

"Goodnight, hm."

Yes, this semi perfect family would fall apart, soon enough.

**AN: So... How was it? If it's good and receives reviews, I guess I'll continue it. Until next time... I think? Hopefully? I don't know.**


End file.
